Medical monitoring devices provide crucial data regarding a patient's medical condition. For example capnographs measure and provides values of the carbon dioxide (CO2) concentration in exhaled breath, and as such may be used to characterize patient's ventilation functioning.
The medical devices are often configured to trigger an alarm alerting health care providers that a monitored parameter deviates from a threshold value. For example, a capnograph may set off an alarm when deviations or changes in the patient's CO2 levels are detected.